Nasty Endings, Fantastic Beginnings
by soccer-vampire-girl
Summary: It's New Years eve, Titans west has come to visit. Everything is well till a fight breaks out and ends in tears. Someone is looking out for her though and new things are releaveled for the better. AqualadXRaven -oneshot-


**Yo loves, I actually wrote this on New Years eve, but when i only had a few more sentences left i had to leave for my friends house. Then yesterday when i got home we had to leave again to a relatives house and got home really, really late. So i finished it today and i am really really sorry i didn't earlier!**

**OK well Beast boy is kinda, angsty during it but its cause the poor guys depressed. Give him a break!  
And there is a bit of swearing and name calling, mostly from Beast boy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the teen titans and i never will, but i do own my plot for this story=]**

**Alright with that out of the way...enjoy...**

Nasty Endings, Fantastic Beginnings

"Friend Raven?" Starfire's innocent voice cuts through my mantra.

"Yes," I say expressionless.

"Friends from Titans West are have arrived," she said sweetly, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the stairs.

I just sighed and allowed her to drag me towards the common room, to our friends. We entered the room and I immediately wished I had not. Beast boy had started his antics again, I know for a fact that he will start trying to make me laugh soon. Sure enough as I sat down on the couch unnoticed by the others, he came up to me and sat beside me.

"Hey Rae Rae!" he exclaimed, excitedly.

"Don't call me that, my name is Raven," I replied, monotone.

"But Rae..." he whined.

"Beast boy stop," I growled.

"God Raven your such a kill joy, maybe you should go hide in your room, and let some of us have some fun," must he always start fights?

"Beast boy," I warned. He does not want to start, not in the mood I am in.

"What Raven, to good for us now? With out us the world would be over, because _you_ ended it!" he yelled. Huh wonder whats gotten him so grumpy?

"Shut up right now Beast boy," I growled, by now I didn't care about y powers. The rest of the people had gone quiet hearing our fight.

"Or what? Huh , you gonna use some of those voodoo powers on me? The ones that could end the world. I wouldn't expect less from a demon like you. I don't even know why you're here," he yelled, I could feel his fury.

That was it, if I didn't leave right now Rage would take over and he would be dead.

I got up to leave but I hadn't gotten two steps when I was thrown against a wall and pinned there, by none other than the beast himself.

"Who said I was done with you? You little slut, you shouldn't even be here, Terra was much better than you'll ever be," he growled.

That's it, big mistake.

Every one was quiet, stunned, watching our fight.

I growled and said, "Beast boy, let me go right now!"

"No,not until you learn your lesson," he shot back.

"I growled again, and my eyes turned blood red and two more yes appeared above them. Then in an other worldly voice I said, Rage said, "Wrong choice, mortal."

He was encased in black magic in milliseconds.

"Never speak to her like that again, mortal," Rage said.

He was slammed into a wall, the lights flickered. He slammed into the ground, the lamp exploded.

He stilled as I fought with Rage for dominance of my mind.

"See I was right, you shouldn't even be on earth you demon bitch," he growled weakly from the ground.

I lost control for another second and he slammed into the roof and every piece of furniture in the room glowed black ready to be split, but I fought to control it again.

Suddenly, Aqualad realized what was happening and since everyone else was to busy being stunned, he rushed to help the struggling half demon.

"Raven, you can control it, your not evil, I know you can do it!" He came towards me.

I growled but tried to calm down more with his words.

He came closer. I tried relaxing more and noticed the tears streaming down my face. He noticed as well and came closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"He didn't mean it, he's just angry Terra isn't here for the beginning of the year with us, you are one of the best of us," he whispered in my ear.

I calmed the rest of the way and closed my eyes, when they opened again they were purple and only one set.

After Beast boy had fallen to the ground I realized what I had just done. I gasped and let go of Aqualad, I turned and ran out or the room, more tears running down my face.

I reached the roof and sat on the ledge, letting the sorrow take over me where I couldn't do harm.

My mind went over what happened, and I sighed. Perfect way to end the year, hey?

I looked at the watch on my wrist, 2 minutes till the new year. What a way to spend it too, alone, and unwanted.

I heard a noise behind me, and looked back. Aqualad was standing at the door to the roof. He walked towards me, calmly. He sat down beside me and looked out to the sky. I looked at him then looked away again.

"You know it isn't your fault right?" he suddenly asked.

I sighed then answered, "Yeah, but it's not very helpful."

"I would guess not," he looked over at me then quickly looked away, "There's only 40 seconds left till the new year, are you sure you don't want to spend it with the team?"

"Yes, but you can go if you want," I know they don't want me around after that.

"No, I'll stay here with you, if that's alright," he suddenly looked sheepish.

"It's fine," was all I said then looked at what time it was again, 30 seconds.

"You know, I've seen you up here and on the beach so many times when I've swam past here," he said. I kept silent, listening.

I've always told myself that I don't like him, and it always worked...till now that is. Now I cant deny the fact that I like one of my friends, team mates, and the Prince of Atlantis. At least I know he could never like me so I already, before I admitted liking him, got over the reject. So I am sitting here listening to what he has to say, not really responding.

"You've always come off as being a mysterious entity, dark, solemn, alone. But always a wonder, so beautiful, strong, and passionate about everything you do," he said slightly...nervous?

I continue checking the time, but a part of me, a part I swore never to give into again, started to get hopeful. Love. Now I realize why I reacted to him so well when Rage took over, I am in love with him. Something I swore I would never let happen again, but I cant fight against it, I don't want to.

15 seconds.

"Raven, I need to tell you this but I want you to be paying complete attention. Please?" he slightly begged.

I barely looked at his expression and turned towards him, staying silent.

For three short seconds he sat watching me.

10 seconds.

"Raven..." he sighed then tried to continue, "For a long time now I have been keeping track of you, and...well...I...well I..." He looked away for a second.

5 seconds.

He took a deep breath and turned back towards me.

4 seconds.

"Raven for a long time now...well..." he tried again.

3 seconds.

Another deep breath, I couldn't look away.

2 seconds.

"Raven I love you, and I have for a while," he said, studying my eyes for my reaction.

1 second.

A smile on my face I answered, for once not caring about my promises to myself, or what might happen, "I love you too, Aqualad."

A smile spread on his face.

0 seconds.

He leaned in, and just as the fireworks of the new year started, and our lips met. All that matters is this moment now, not the past, or the future, just the now of the new year and relationship.

The kiss started out as a peck but soon he deepened it, dragging his tongue on my lip, begging for entrance. I immediately let him, and in the glow of the fireworks and our new revelations, our tongues danced but love could be felt from all directions. Our arms went around each other, pulling, if at all possible, the other even closer.

When we finally broke away, we never left each others arms and sat for hours on the roof thinking about how the year ended with a nasty bang but began with a fantastic fireworks both literally and mentally.

**The End**

**So what do you think? They're a bit OOC but that just how they had to be, they all had their reasons. Please review and sorry again. Well till next story...Peace.**


End file.
